For 35 years, the Microscopy and Imaging Core Facility (MICF) has been a module in the Wilmer Core Grant, evolving from providing transmission and scanning electron microscopy to a diverse, state of the art microscopy facility, serving vision scientists and other NIH-funded researchers at Hopkins. Since 2009, when the MICF moved into the new Wilmer Smith Building, our facility has continued to strive to improve the resources, diversity, and services that it makes available to our expanding user group. Smith has 5 research floors, including custom designed imaging space. In the last 4 years, we added the following equipment: Zeiss LSM 710 NLO multi-photon confocal microscope with 2 offline workstations, AccuriC6 Flowcytometer, Sony SHSOO Cell Sorter and Analyzer, and a new Leica UC7 Ultramictorome. Our Hitatchi H7600 TEM was recently outfitted with a higher performance 6k camera with broad field of view. These were added to the existing Zeiss confocal and other equipment detailed in Facilities and Resources. Since our last P30 submission in 2008, the Principal Investigators using the MICF have increased from 13 to 23, and our end users have increased from 40 to 160.